


Sky night whispers.

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: 3 am writing, F/F, Fluff, ikuzono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: for it’s so nice. to have friendship. to just do things together with no worries. Simply, it was a wonderful silent night.So it is true,Spending time with a friend does make some emotions stir.





	Sky night whispers.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellencholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellencholic/gifts).



> aaaaaa.  
> Just a little gift I wanted to make for my fella, with her favorite ship.

“The sky’s pretty. Blue like your hair.” States the wolf to the bluebird, as they calmly stare up at the sky on a hill around two thirty in the morning. Why are they here? To relax. To take time away from things, sister troubles and performances. To enjoy friendship, compliments and overall peace. As well, to see how the sky looks at dawn, it’s still dark as the sun rises at seven o’ ten.  
It’s like if time stopped. It’s calm at night, sure you can hear some cars pass by with the loud engines, crickets chirping and other things; but that can become background noise if you want. After all, you can block out anything if you want to. Block out the sounds of noisy cars, the sounds of bugs awake in the dawn. ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀  
Maizono and Ikusaba. Just friends hanging out and enjoying the moments of silence they never really get due to their professions. Meeting up by text, as usual. Calls are bad at night. One’s voice can be too loud or too quiet.  
The ocean sky Painted with four cornered foams  
Pointing out the shapes of shadows that go through  
Finding wonder.  
Making up things, letting stress melt away into the night.  
The flower girl, dressed in sorrel and Lady’s-mantle says to not forget her.  
The animal in the fur of blacks and blues nods along to the promise.  
Lovely darling.  
The grass is nice. Not too sharp, not too dull.  
The two girls simply enjoy each other’s company and how the night has gone by so far; the idol moves a little closer to the soldier.  
“How is it, Ikusaba?” Asks the idol, shifting to lay on her stomach and innocently look at the soldier. The soldier’s gaze is casted over to the idol, replying with little emotion but that’s better than none. “Amazing.”  
for it’s so nice. to have friendship. to just do things together with no worries. Simply, it was a wonderful silent night. In short, maybe spending time outside with a friend isn’t so bad.


End file.
